


Happy Days

by daelisix



Series: Remember Us: Youth Part 2 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past and Present, inspired of days gone by, sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: "Ah, what happy days. It was like a dream. Now though there won’t be more I’m going to leave them in the past... " Younghyun thinks and smiles silently as he lets his gaze linger on you.





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ispitrainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/gifts).



> I know I haven't updated Beautiful Feeling yet (also Don't Stop The Rain's epilogue. I even have that on going Got7 Jinyoung fic) but my mind won't stop thinking about this plot since I've watched the MV. It's gonna be a one shot anyway, so why not?
> 
>  
> 
> DID NOT PROOFREAD, EXCUSE THE MISTAKES. THANKS.

Younghyun looks at his side and meets your eyes. You smile at him as you continue to walk down the aisle. That small curve of lips you show him reaches his heart and he can’t help but smile back.

As you fix your eyes in front again, he lets out a soft breath. He moistens his lips as he puts a hand in his pocket.

As your feet stride forward, his mind runs back down his memory lane.

 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

You flipped your head towards him because of his sudden query. You gripped the railing and straightened up before shaking your head. You darted your eyes back on the sunset.

“I was just wondering how many sunsets we’ll be able to watch together,” your eyes traced the reflection of the sun on the surface of the sea. “A thousand more?”

Younghyun’s lips stretched into a smile. He drew you closer to him, causing him to side-hug you. “A million more. Or a billion more? We have eternity together so I’m sure we would lose count.”

“Eternity,” you nodded. “Let’s ask someone to put our bodies together when our time here on earth ends,” you chuckled. “So that even if our souls are elsewhere--still together--our remains here on earth would also be still together. Now that’s eternity,” you laughed loudly.

 

 

Younghyun almost shook his head. He bites his lower lip to curb himself from chuckling.

Now you’re walking to the path of your eternity. He looks up once again and his gaze shifts a little bit towards the right, and it lands on Eric and Jimin (both your and Younghyun’s good friends) standing, holding a mic, and singing. There’s also Wonpil who’s accompanying them with the piano.

As he looks back to Eric and Jimin, who are now facing each other, still singing, another series of images flash in his mind.

 

 

“What do you want to be in the future?” You quizzed right after you plopped on your seat across him.

He was reading a book, probably reviewing for exams tomorrow. He stared at you blankly, trying to figure out why you asked the question out of the blue.

“A billionaire?” You chortled. “A singer? You’re good at singing! Or perhaps a musician! You and Eric could be a duo!”

Younghyun creased his forehead. “Eric is old.”

Your jaw dropped and you threw him an accusing look before playfully slapping his arm. “He’s not old. And he doesn’t really look like older than you.”

“You’re saying we look like we’re at the same age? Do I look old?”

You laughed and threw him a piece of crumpled paper that was on the table. “I was saying that Eric just looks young. It’s just 6 years.”

“Yeah, and by the time I’d be on my mid-twenties, he’d already be on his early thirties.”

“That doesn’t matter. Now back to the question, what would you want to be?” you leaned forward and pierced your eyes on his.

He thought for a bit before a playful smile started to form. “I want to be a father of a soccer team.”

You furrowed your forehead and it was his time to laugh.

“Only a soccer team?” You challenged. “Do you want to add a basketball team?”

His laughter halted and he gazed at you mirthfully. He leaned forward. “I’m really so lucky to have you.”

You grinned as you drew your face closer to his. “I know,” you let out a soft chuckle before planting a peck on his lips.

 

 

Remembering those days fills his heart with warmth. He’s satisfied. He scans the faces of the crowd. They’re overwhelmed. Most are all smiles and few are in tears. He looks ahead and sees Jae and Dowoon, looking more handsome and manly in their suit and tie, and with their hairs done. Dowoon, the one whom you think of as a little brother, is almost as red as the carpet you walked on. Jae, your childhood friend, is showing a tight smile, preventing his tears from falling.

Everything is almost a blur. Younghyun can’t really comprehend what people are saying or the solemniser in the center since the beginning of the ceremony. But he hears every word that leaves your mouth when you say your vow--loud and clear--while holding the hand of the man you love the most, your eternity.

You’re so beautiful in your white long dress that is hugging you, showing your curves. You aren’t really the sexy type, yet you look so perfect in it. You’re the most beautiful today--not just in one’s eyes, but to everyone in the place.

You’re beautiful like your memories together. You had little quarrels but there were really no sad days. There was comfort in silent conversations. There was security with each other’s gaze.

"Ah, what happy days. It was like a dream. Now though there won’t be more I’m going to leave them in the past... " Younghyun thinks and smiles silently as he lets his gaze linger on you.

“You may now seal your union with a kiss,” the vow master pronounces as the crowd gets excited.

“Go get it, Park Sungjin!” someone cheers and everyone laughs.

The groom, Sungjin, shakes his head. He bites his lips and brushes his palm on his shaved head before sealing the marriage.

Younghyun smiles at the sight. There’s no regret. Sure, the period after your break up was hard. It was a very rough road. He missed you a lot. Pain and sadness engulfed him. But it’s been long. And he has accepted it for quite a while now, too.

Delicate fingers grasp Younghun’s hand. He looks at his side and his eyes meet _hers._

“You okay?”

“I’m okay, Ayeon,” he smiles at her as he intertwines their fingers. “I’ve always been okay since you found me.”

He was lost. He kept on walking in circles, trying to forget you yet always find himself trying to get back to you. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know which way to go. He was trapped in a maze and he would always find himself at the starting point. But she found him and led him out of that maze.

He told her everything. She knew about you. He told her how much he loved you. She knows how much he loves her now.

Yes, there’s no regret.

Younghyun looks at her intently. He can’t believe how blessed he is to have Ayeon by his side. She saw how broken he was yet he accepted him. Now he’s whole again. She knew the risk she was going to take, the uncertainties that would haunt her, the doubts that will keep knocking on her mind, yet she opened her heart. When Younghyun entered her heart, the fear slowly faded.

She has learned how to believe in what he feels for her. She came to believe in what they both have.

Younghyun’s thumb caresses the back of Ayeon’s hand before he lifts it close to his mouth and plant a kiss on it. “I love you,” he whispers.

Ayeon nods and shows a soft smile. “I know. I love you, too.”

Younghyun squeezes her hand softly yet firmly before looking at the newly wed couple again. You sure had happy days together--days gone by. Now both of you are in a different journey for happier days you’ll have in your lives.

“Someday,” Younghyun utters softly, almost whispering. He doesn’t intend for Ayeon to hear it, but she hears it still. “It will be the two of us standing in front, sealing the vow of our journey-to-be to never ending happy days and memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put YoungK/Ayeon and Sungjin/Reader in the relationship tag because tadaaaa~! Surprise surprise! Sorry for those who were disappointed bc of YoungK/Reader expectation till the end but ended up with different people.
> 
> Also, I changed the usual "You may now kiss the bride" line.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts?  
> scream at me on twitter (@kohiiby) or curiouscat (daelisix) thankies!


End file.
